This invention relates generally to illuminated signs and more particularly concerns an LED assembly for illuminating signs of any size and shape and especially relatively large signs already mounted in locations posing access problems.
Illuminated signs such as those displaying the name, logo or other graphic information identifying a company, goods, services or the like commonly use fluorescent or neon lighting systems contained in an enclosure covered by a translucent panel which is configured, colored or masked to present the desired display. These signs are generally quite large and are mounted in as high a location as possible so as to be visible from great distances. Their power demands result in high electric bills. Each fluorescent or neon lamp is typically large and clumsy to manipulate and requires their own sockets or mounting brackets in the enclosure. The system components alone are generally expensive to replace and the cost of repairs is further exacerbated by the need of a boom truck to do the work. Fluorescent systems require frequent service because of their short life span. Neon systems have a longer life span but a high failure rate and generally require the expertise of a specially trained technician.
LED systems are known to provide long life, low cost lighting. However, their use in illuminated sign applications is presently limited to retrofit kits which are suitable only for relatively small and easily accessible illuminated signs, such as exit signs or the like. In using these kits, the exit lamp internal sockets are fitted with adapters. One or two small sections of LED board track molding are fastened directly to the sign enclosure, typically by use of double backed adhesive strips, and a short length of LED board is mounted in each molding. Plugs on the LED circuits are then mated with the adapters to provide power to the LEDs. Such kits are not suited to the power, illumination and work area requirements of larger or less accessible illuminated signs and, even if the kits could be used with such signs, the time required to do so would be prohibitive.
It is, therefor, an object of this invention to provide an LED assembly suitable for retrofitting all types and sizes of illuminated signs and especially relatively large and inaccessible fluorescent and neon signs. Another object of this invention is to provide an LED assembly suitable for mounting in new illuminated signs of all types and sizes. Still another object of this invention is to provide an LED assembly including all components on the load side of an illuminated sign power switch which can be mounted in or removed from the enclosure of the illuminated sign as a single unit. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a lighting assembly for illuminated signs of all shapes and sizes which has a relatively long life span and low failure rate. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lighting assembly for illuminated signs that can be retrofitted to an existing fluorescent or neon sign without requiring use of a boom truck.